Déjame Expresarte Mis Sentimientos
by Vincle
Summary: Sé que no soy como ella, yo no puedo expresarme tan bien, me cuesta que entiendas mis sentimientos, pero sólo por eso, no quiere decir que mi amor sea menor, al contario... pienso que es tan fuerte como ningún otro.
1. Libros y más libros

¡Hooola! Ahora Vincle también por aquí ê,e

Curioso ¿No creen? Un fanfic de esta pareja… gente se preguntará, "¿Woooow? ¿Esto? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Acaso existe?" Pues siiii, existe y es muy tierna :3, por lo que espero que les agrade ^^

. . . . . . . . . . .

Un paso más, solo es una pisada al suelo y tocar la puerta, pero mi cuerpo está inmovil, me cuesta mantener los nervios, siempre me pasa lo mismo en estas situaciones, no puedo remediarlo. ¿Cuántas veces habré entrado ya a esta biblioteca?, perdí la cuenta hace ya muchos años, de lo único que estoy segura es que esta no es la primera vez que vengo a tu biblioteca con un libro para entregártelo, uno que tomé prestado con tu consentimiento, aunque… mi visita no sea por el motivo del libro, más bien, esa es mi tapadera, sólo vengo para poder verte una vez más.

Toco la puerta manteniendo una expresión de calma, algo que he practicado más de cincuenta veces en el espejo, te escucho darme permiso para entrar, es algo fría tu forma de hablar, supongo que estarás disgustada con algo, pero aún así, haces mi corazón palpitar, voy abriendo la enorme puerta dándome a notar, para que supieras que era yo, Alice Margatroid.

-Patchouli, soy Alice, vengo para entregarte el libro sobre magia estelar.- Muevo el libro de un lado a todo, demostrando que lo tenía en mano, ella me mira y con una sonrisa asiente moviendo un asiento con magia de su mesa rectangular para que yo lo ocupara, estaba en el lado opuesto del suyo.

-Gracias por cumplir siempre con la fecha límite de entrega.- Me agradece ella sonriendo mientras continuaba leyendo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada, los libros son tuyos.- Me siento en la silla entregándole el libro.

-Eres la única que los devuelve, de algún modo te lo debería de agradecer.- Patchouli deja su libro para coger el mío, lo ojea y al ver que estaba todo en perfecto estado, me mira con unos ojos alegres. Yo ya sabía que le gusta todo tal como lo dejó la última vez, por lo que siempre procuro dejarlo todo en buen estado y así poder ver esa alegría que desprende escasamente. -Voy a guardarlo en el estante, ahora vuelvo Alice.- Continua mientras se levanta.

-¿No lo guardará Koakuma?- Pregunto dudosa, normalmente su ayudante es la que maneja esas cosas.

-Bueno… Koakuma está un poco ocupada ahora…- Contestó con un poco de desgano y molestia.

Poco después, escuché un estruendo en la mansión haciendo que las puertas se abrieran y entrara una graciosa Marisa perseguida por Koakuma, la cual tenía una cara de enojo, estuve un rato siguiéndolas con la mirada, cuando me percaté de que Marisa tenía varios libros en una bolsa que colgaba de la escoba, ya todo tenía sentido… Marisa estaba otra vez intentando robar más libros para su colección.

-¡Hey, Alice!- Gritó Marisa bajando de la escoba para saludarme, poco después Koakuma la pilló estampándola contra el suelo, quitándole todos los libros que había cogido. –¡Hey, Koakuma, ya ni saludar amigas me dejas!- Carcajeó por su propia broma.

-Si no quisieras robar libros esto no sería necesario, Marisa.- Finalizó la ayudante mientras se dirigía a seguir con su labor guardando los libros, incluido el mío.

-Posiblemente tengas razón, pero los malos hábitos no son fácil de quitar.- Volvió a carcajear.

Perfecto… al principio pensé que estaba sola con Patchouli, algo que anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre tiene que estar o la ayudante o Marisa, es como si quedasen en un acuerdo para que nunca me saliera con la mía, aunque, si quieren mi opinión, prefiero bastante más cuando la que no está es Marisa, no es que la odie o que no sea mi amiga, nada más… que me pongo celosa… porque ella también se siente atraída por Patchouli y lo sé, aparte de eso… Marisa es más sincera con sus sentimientos que yo, y expresa cosas por Patchy que yo no sería capaz… es algo… frustrante…

-Patchyyy~ Tu ayudante me trata muy mal, dile algo, esta no es manera de tratar a una invitada.- Se quejaba Marisa haciendo pucheros, como siempre, ella continuaba con sus bromas.

-Cuando aprendas a pedirme los libros y luego devolvérmelos, le diré hasta que te haga un pastel en forma de disculpa.- La bibliotecaria carraspeo para aguantar la risa de su propia broma, en cambio, Marisa y yo comenzamos a reírnos por lo del pastel, no podíamos imaginar a la torpe ayudante en delantal haciendo o intentando hacer un pastel.

-Preferiría que lo hiciera Sakuya, me sentiría más segura.- Respondió la rubia sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Te gusta el pastel de Sakuya?- Pregunté

-¡Me encanta, nunca había probado uno igual!- Por cada palabras los ojos de la rubia brillaban con intensidad, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Patchouli con un dedo en el mentón, como si estuviera pensando algo, poco después, enfoco una sonrisa con algo de malicia. –¡Sakuya!- Llamó a la sirvienta.

-¿Me llamó, Patchouli-sama?- Y como si de un fantasma se tratara, la sirvienta apareció por arte de magia, sin duda aún me no me creo que sea humana..

-¿Podrías preparar algo de pastel y té?-

-Por supuesto, Patchouli-sama- Nos miró. –Si me disculpáis.- Y con esas palabras desapareció tal y como apareció, sin dejar prueba de que estuvo aquí.

-¡Pastel! ¡Patchy eres la mejor, te quiero!- Exclamo Marisa dando brincos y abrazando a Patchouli, la cual se sonrojo al igual que la rubia… como odiaba estos numeritos, siempre igual… ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser igual de honesta?

-Marisa, como castigo por intento de robarme algunos libros, tu no tomarás pastel, sólo Alice y yo.- Con eso Marisa dejó de brincar.

-Mooooh, Patchy, sólo un trocito, sólo pido uno…- La rubia, intentando lograr algo de pastel, rodeo la cintura de Patchy con sus fuertes brazos desde atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro muy mimosa.

Que furia, esto era demasiado, no lo aguantaba, ¡Ya basta!, no quiero que toque a Patchy, quiero ser la única que pueda, quiero poder abrazarla de esa forma, quiero poder poner mi cabeza en su hombro, susurrarle cosas al oído… besarla… quiero… mostrarle todos mis sentimientos, pero… siempre tiene que haber algún "pero", y eso es porque… se que Patchy no me ama, no me ve más allá de la amistad… ahora que pienso… ¿Desde cuando la veo de tal forma? ¿Desde cuando quiero hacerle todas esas cosas y más?, a pasado tanto tiempo, para ser sincera, ya ni me acuerdo, pero… ¿Acaso importa?, lo que siento no es algo tal trivial como para tener que poseer un motivo, simplemente me gusta todo de ella, simplemente… la amo…

Agarré a Marisa por sus ropas desde atrás, quitándola del abrazo que compartía con Patchy. –Déjala, te daré un poco de lo que me toque de pastel, pero no la molestes tanto, al fin y al cabo, ella tiene razón, te mereces un castigo.- La solté

-Moooh Alice, ¡Gracias!-

-No creo que…- Corte la frase de Patchy hablando yo.

-No pasa nada, tampoco me moriré por no comer algo de pastel.- Le sonreí

-Ya veo… de acuerdo, Marisa comerás tu porción del pastel, pero me ayudarás a recoger el desorden que montaste mientras huías.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vaaaaale!- La rubia levanto la mano indicando un "Okey" con el pulgar hacia arriba y su característica sonrisa.

Las horas que pasaron fueron tranquilas, hubo un buen ambiente menos por algunos roces que Marisa creaba con la bibliotecaria, la cual se incomodaba algunas veces cuando los hacía. Estuvimos leyendo, comentando futuros proyectos y hechizos, compartiendo explicaciones e ideas, algo normal entre nosotras, las tres magas de Gensokyo, hasta que llegó las hora en la que cada una se iría a su hogar solitario.

-Bueno Patchy, nos vemos mañana, no te quedes toda la noche en vela.- Se despidió Marisa ruidosamente mientras montaba su escoba.

-De eso nada, te queda a ayudarme a ordenar tu desorden.- Contestó con los brazos cruzados una bibliotecaria enojada.

-Ooooh, cierto cierto, por una oportunidad que tenemos de estar solas y yo casi la dejo escapar.- Se golpeó en la cabeza dramáticamente. –Tonta Marisa, tonta Marisa.- Patchy se comenzó a reír por su numerito. –Bueno en ese caso, Alice hasta….-

-Me quedaré a ayudarlas.- La corté de golpe, mostrándome gentil con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres?-

-Pienso que seré de ayuda.- Finalicé, dejando mis muñecas cerca de la entrada y uniéndome a ellas, por supuesto que no iba a dejar a Marisa sola con Patchy… ni muerta…

-Gracias Alice- Me agradeció Patchouli.

-Moooh, Alice… ahora no podremos tener intimidad.- Bromeó la rubia dramatizando el disgusto, algo que nos hizo reír a todas, aunque tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe, lo disimulé.

-Bien, en ese caso, contra antes comencemos, antes acabaremos.- Y así la bibliotecaria dio la salida para recoger.

Quedamos en que yo recogería los de la entrada, mientras Marisa se encargaba de la fila de la derecha y Patchouli de la izquierda, contemplé la sala, había bastante trabajo que hacer, por lo que comencé rápido y sin despistarme, manteniéndome al tanto de mi labor. El tiempo pasó, finalizando mi trabajo, ellas aún continuaban recogiendo, por lo que me senté en una silla de la mesa, pero el asiento no lo escogí al azar… más que nada porque era el único que me daba vistas hacía Patchy, podía verla con una montaña de libros en su brazo, buscando el lugar de cada uno, era tan bello verlo, estaba seria y concentrada, se veía tan perfecta como me lo parecía siempre, entonces fui descubierta por ella, disimulé yendo a una estantería donde ella no me viera, buscando un libro al azar para hacer como si lo leyera, sin mirar, escogí uno con portada bonita y me volví a sentar, lo abrí por alguna página, la cual no sabía ni el número.

Y así seguí un poquito más, viéndola disimuladamente, como si estuviera leyendo el libro, al cual no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, más que nada, no tenía interés en él. Patchy tuvo que cambiar de fila, en esa ya había terminado, por lo que mis vistas habían llegado a su fin, enfocándome en el libro que no sabía ni su nombre, leí la página que abrí hace más de veinte minutos, se titulaba; "La poción del amor".

Al leerlo mis ojos se abrieron enfocándome en el libro con algo de interés, casi me lo estampo en la cara por las ganas de ver que ponía, creo que exageré un poco con mis acciones, pero mi felicidad no tenía límite, ¿Esto era una señal?, ¿Los dioses me habían escuchado?. Miré hacia todos los lados, no vi a ninguna de mis amigas, por lo que con disimulo, lo guarde en mi mochila junto a las muñecas, a partir de ahí nada es importante, sólo permanecí vigilando de que la distancia que había entre Marisa y Patchouli continuara. Cuando nos fuimos cada una a su casa, abrí el libro, recostada en mi cama, buscando la página donde vi ese título, puesto que no había recordado el número de tantos nervios que tenía.

En parte no niego la culpabilidad que sentía, Patchouli confiaba en mí, y yo hice como Marisa, llevándome un libro, sólo que a diferencia de ella, yo este si que lo devolveré, sin que ella lo sepa… pero lo devolveré, en todo caso, eso será después de leerlo, tengo que ver que no sea un fraude o una broma de mala gana… tal vez… de esta forma… logré al menos expresar mis sentimientos… aunque estoy convencida que las palabras no servirán para que entiendas tal amor… con eso me tendré que conformar…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Con ganas de continuación? La verdad esta pareja poca gente la tiene en cuenta, pero yo le veo mucho encanto :), además de la de Marisa x Patchouli, esta me encanta ^^. Por lo que…

¡Nos vemos en la continuación! ¡Los comentarios son agradecer! ^^


	2. Mi mejor amiga

¡Hooola! Aquí vuelvo ^^, ya tengo comentarios, que alegría *-*, creo que esto será un éxito, sólo espero que las ideas no se me vayan volando como me suele pasar ê.e, Bueno, dejando a un lado esta palabrería mía, ¡Ahora toca la narración de Patchouli! *Aplausos Aplausos*, creo que dará para dos o como mucho tres capítulo más, depende como quiera que terminen estas dos, yo soy una persona que da muchos giros con sus historias, por lo que espérense cualquier cosa XD.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mmmmh, comienzo a estirar un poco los brazos, casi no los noto, como de costumbre, una noche entera leyendo sin levantarme de mi asiento no me sienta bien, siempre acabo con dolores por todo el cuerpo, pero no me importa, mi afición de leer no la dejaré por algo tan trivial como los dolores.

Levanto la vista, al parecer el sol comienza a entrar por una de las pocas ventanas que tengo en la biblioteca, observo el gran reloj de pared… Marisa tiene que estar apunto de llegar, me citó aquí a las 8:00 de la mañana para hablar de algo que encontró en uno de los libros que me robó la última vez… como siempre, la bruja negra y blanca tiene las manos demasiado largas, y más cuando se trata de mis libros.

Escucho la puerta abrirse sin educación, haciendo gran ruido, algo que a la sirvienta no le gustará como se entere. Marisa entró velozmente con su escoba, aproximándose a mi sin detenerse.

-¡Patchouliiiii!- Grito mientras daba una voltereta bajando de la escoba a escasos centímetros de golpearme.

-Marisa… me asustaste.- Suspiré de alivio.

-¡Mira mira mira mira mira!- Gritaba mientras sacaba un libro, lo abría y comenzaba su explicación con detalles sobre su próximo experimento.

-¿Pero estás segura de que funcionara? Es muy arriesgado intentar perfeccionar el Master Spark, puedes acabar rompiéndolo.- Opiné mientras señalaba unas frases del libro que me hacían dudar, ponía muy explicado los detalles. Estoy segura que si logra hacerlo su poder será increíble, tal vez llegue a superarme, pero… si no acaba resultando… puede que pierda su obsequio más importante…

-Oh eso… ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!, sólo necesito que me ayudes, sé que contigo podré lograr esto y cualquier cosa.- Decía la rubia mientras me cogía la mano y me sonreía abiertamente con un leve sonrojo. Yo ya sabía sus sentimientos hacia mi, pero yo… ¿Tal vez debería ser más sincera sobre los míos?

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, también avisaré a Alice si quieres, con sus muñecas podremos trabajar mucho más rápido.- Aporte yendo a por mi libro de comunicación, ahí había un hechizo para comunicarme con mis amigas.

-Fui a visitarla ayer, y casi ni me habló, está liada con un experimento de uno de tus libros, la cosa es que no se cual es, pero de todos modos, sé que las dos podremos lograrlo.- Me volvió a sonreír

Marisa, con sus prisas y ansias por el experimento, quedamos en vernos hoy para comenzar en su casa, sobre las 19:00, un poco tarde, pero es que ya había quedado antes con Koakuma para ayudarla a recoger la otra mitad de la biblioteca, aún quedaban cosas que hacer… Por lo que, ya la hora dada, Marisa vino a recogerme para ir a su cabaña, yo llevaba unos libros y la rubia unos recipientes para las sustancias químicas con las que trabajaríamos, tuvimos que ir andando, puesto que estaba anocheciendo y teníamos que guardar tanta magia como pudiéramos y no malgastarla.

-Oye Patchy, es la primera vez que sales después de mucho tiempo ¿No?- Comenzó a hablar, intentando establecer una conversación.

-Esa no es forma de comenzar un tema…- Dije un poco apenada, la verdad es que no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado desde que salí.

-Hahaha, no era para burlarme, era sólo… me alegra que salieras conmigo después de tanto tiempo.- Marisa no me miraba, sólo al frente y un poco cabizbaja, se le notaba un leve sonrojo acompañado de vergüenza, la verdad no me esperaba esa contestación de su parte, tal vez una burla o una broma hubiera sido mejor para "La gran bruja blanca y negra". Poco después, note como su mano rozaba con la mía, como pidiendo permiso para juntarlas.

-Esa contestación no es muy típica de "Marisa Kirisame".- Me reí un poco por lo bajo ante mi propia broma, haciendo que la rubia me mirara muy avergonzada, vi como lo hacía fijamente, y con una cara un poco seria me cogió de la mano.

Me quedé un poco incomoda e inmóvil, no pensé que fuera capaz de tal acción, parecíamos una pareja… eso hacía que me avergonzara aún más, no sabía muy bien que hacer, se que nadie nos veía pero eso no era excusa para esto, noté como sus dedos se entrelazaban con mi mano, intentando que yo hiciera lo mismo, buscando el juntarse sus dedos con los míos, yo hablé.

-Marisa, no creo que…- Pero fui cortada con la voz de la rubia.

-Por favor…- La miré –Sólo por hoy… sólo por ahora…- Con su voz un poco quebrada, la miré, haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera, sintiendo un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que ahora… sólo ahora.

En ese momento, escuche un ruido de detrás nuestra, pensando que era un youkai enemigo, con mi mano libre abrí un escudo mágico, invocando unas bolas de fuego a nuestro alrededor, Marisa me miró un poco asustada, con una expresión de preocupación, mirando a todos lados, buscando el youkai.

-¿Qué pasa Patchy?- Susurró muy bajito, mientras metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, enseñando un poco la piedra de donde todo su poder salía a luz, la "Master Spark".

-Escuché un ruido, como si alguien pisara hierba o ramas, creo que un youkai se está aproximando.- Con cuidado lancé unas bolas al cielo, para intimidar a los enemigos, cuando se desvanecieron en el aire, escuché a Marisa reírse a grandes carcajadas.

-Patchy… hahaha… lo siento lo siento, creo que… haha… fui yo…- Guardando su piedra de poder, comenzó a secarse las lágrimas de risa con su mano.

-¿Qu-Qué quieres decir?- Con tales palabras, ella señaló el suelo, dándome a entender las ramas rotas que habían debajo de su propio pie.

-Lo siento, lo siento, continuemos.- Un poco avergonzada por mi forma infantil de actuar, desvanecí todos los hechizos, el ponerme en evidencia era algo que no me gustaba, por lo que estuve sin levantar el rostro del suelo hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Ya en su cabaña, comenzamos a preparar los químicos, arreglar los papeles, repasar los pasos y dividirnos el trabajo, cooperando las dos en este experimento tan arriesgado, necesitábamos bastante tiempo y cuidado, cueste lo que cueste, tenía que salir bien… Durante el trabajo, no volvimos a hablar de nuestro "paseo romántico bajo las estrellas cogidas de la mano" ni de "mi equivocación con las ramas", aunque ninguna de las dos cosas podía desaparecer de mi mente…

-Patchy, esto no tiene mucho sentido, dice que necesitamos cosas del mundo humano, ¿Deberíamos pedírselo a Yukari?- Cuestionó un poco preocupada, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de tal fallo…

-Eso parece… sin ellos no podemos seguir continuando con esto, los químicos necesitan esas sustancias para que no suban los grados y estén es una composición estable.- Dije un poco deprimida, no habíamos logrado hacer ni la mitad y ya teníamos fallos…

Marisa al verme un poco decaída me cogió de los hombros para abrazarme, dándome su apoyo.

-Se que no te gusta dejar las cosas a medias Patchy, pero hasta otro día no podremos hacer nada.- Habló la rubia dándome su consuelo y apoyo.

-Tienes razón… tal vez debería irme ya, es bastante tarde.- Dije con más entusiasmo, era cierto que los trabajos a medias me ponían nerviosa y lograban deprimirme algunas veces, pero era sólo porque nos jugamos mucho con esto, y quiero que salga completamente perfecto.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta acompañada de Marisa, dejé dentro los libros y las capsulas para no tener que estar llevándolas y trayéndolas tantas veces, la rubia me abrió la puerta como una verdadera anfitriona y me dispuse a salir, pero antes de irme, ella me cogió del brazo parándome en la entrada.

-Patchy…- comenzó a hablar. –No tengo oportunidades ¿verdad?- Bajó su rostro triste sin mirarme directamente. –Sabes como me siento, y aún así no logré nada, por eso mismo… quiero que me digas directamente con tus palabras si aún puedo hacer algo para…- Corté su confesión, sabía que algún día llegaría, no le daba esperanzas nunca, y aunque sea un poco blanda con los sentimientos de la gente, no lo soy con los míos propios.

-Lo lamento Marisa… Estoy enamorada de Alice…- Dije directamente, no podía andarme con rodeos en algo tan importante como esto, estaba en juego la amistad que comparto con mi mejor amiga, por lo que esta era mi oportunidad de abrirme y ser sincera conmigo misma, porque esta es la forma en la que me siento…

-Eso ya lo sé, baka…- Termino de decir sin mirarme aún.

Con un giro de muñeca, Marisa se aproximó a mi, juntando las dos manos, entrelazando los dedos, quedando a mi altura, en ese momento… me miró directamente a los ojos, eran hermosos, parecido al oro… ese color ámbar nunca había brillado tanto como esta vez, no podía dejar de mirarlos, seguí bajando la mirada llegando a unas lágrimas diminutas que intentaba esconder, pero no lo lograba haciendo que una callera atravesando su mejilla hasta el suelo, de mi salió un sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento de no poder enamorarme de ella, porque sé que si lo hiciera, mi vida probablemente sería mejor, pero aún así, el pensar una vida con Alice… quisiera o no… me resultaba más reconfortante, más… alegre… con más amor, cariño… sería una vida de ensueño, por eso mismo, Marisa, perdóname, pero no puedo corresponderte.

-Te Quiero.- Y con tales palabras, junto sus labios con los míos, en un beso romántico, lento, suave… era un tacto agradable, pero no podía corresponder… no porque sabía que no eran los de Alice… sin duda, con esto queda la prueba, de que mi corazón domina más que mi mente. –Sólo con esto ya soy feliz… gracias.- Finalizó separándose de mis labios.

Marisa volvió a entrar a su casa, dejándome paralizada… no entendía como podía haberle hecho eso a mi mejor amiga, ¡Estúpido corazón! ¡Todo era su culpa!

Volví a escuchar un ruido, era como un vidrio romperse contra en suelo… de la casa de Marisa no provenía, si no de más adelante… comencé a avanzar cuidadosamente, contando todos mis pasos… alcé mi escudo y unas bolas de fuego para iluminarme… encontré un vidrio parecido a una vasija o un vaso en el suelo con una ardilla encima, seguramente haya sido de los de antes, cuando pensé en el falso ataque y desaparecieron algunos… apagué todas las bolas mientras quitaba el escudo… sin duda hoy no era mi día…

Sin nada más que hacer, me dispuse a ir a la Mansión para descansar de este mal sueño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se lo crean o no me están saliendo largos los capítulos XD, pero creo que pinta bien la cosa, anda que… como me gusta liarles con sonidos raros, ¿No creen?

Pero es que es una buena forma de darle ambiente ^^. ¡Un Saludo! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Adeu~!


End file.
